


Eddie My Love

by iwantpasta



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, and blaming eddie's injuries on himself, but its kinda soft, eddie isnt dead, idk - Freeform, im new at this, kinda angsty, richie is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantpasta/pseuds/iwantpasta
Summary: Richie's foot was jumping up in down as he sat in the bright hospital waiting room. His head held in his hands. He was still covered in dirt and grime. The rest of the losers left hours ago to clean themselves up but, Richie stayed. Beverly told him that he had to go and get cleaned up but, he couldn't.He couldn't leave Eddie. He just couldn't.(another one where eddie lives because it chapter two made me sad)





	Eddie My Love

**Author's Note:**

> hello humans. i'm currently in denial about the ending of it chapter two so here's sort of a fix it fic to make me feel a whole lot better. this happened and you can't tell me otherwise. also sorry if there's any mistakes or grammar issues i haven't proofread this. i just wrote this to make me feel better :)

Richie's foot was jumping up in down as he sat in the bright hospital waiting room. His head held in his hands. He was still covered in dirt and grime. The rest of the losers left hours ago to clean themselves up but, Richie stayed. Beverly told him that he had to go and get cleaned up, but he couldn't.

He couldn't leave Eddie. He just couldn't. 

So here he was, waiting for the doctors to come out and give some sort of good news. Eddie went into surgery a little while ago. Richie couldn't remember what time it was, but he knew that Eddie should be out of surgery any minute. So he waited and kept replaying the last day in his head. 

It was his fault. It was his fault that eddie was almost killed. If he hadn't been so stupid, if he hadn't looked at the fucking dead lights everyone would be okay. He probably wouldn't be waiting in this seat, his nerves on the fritz. 

He felt a hand touch his shoulder lightly which made him jump. He cursed at himself for acting like such a pussy because it was only Bev. She was no longer covered from head to toe in blood. Her eyes were puffy and she looked like she had been crying. She sat in the blue chair next to him and put her head on his shoulder and held his hands in hers. 

"Hey Rich, you okay?" She asked softly as Richie's lips began to tremble. It took everything in his power not to sob in her embrace. So he just nodded. 

"Couldn't be better." Richie looked down at his feet, trying to avoid eye contact when the rest of the losers club walked in. He didn't want them to see him like this. He felt so fragile. He hated it. 

"He's gonna be okay. I just talked to a nurse and they said he's out of surgery." Ben said making Richie's heart leap. Eddie's okay. He's gonna be okay. Richie got up from his seat. 

"Can we go in and see him?" Richie asked hopefully. Ben looked down and sighed. Richie's heart stopped. 

"Probably not. I don't think that he's awake but once he is i'm sure they'll let you in." Richie slumped back down in his seat and resumed his waiting. He needed to see Eddie. He needed to know that he was okay.

"He'll be okay, R-r-r-richie." Bill added as he sat down beside Richie. Richie nodded and stared at the ground again. 

A few more hours passed by and the losers were asleep. It was silent the whole time. Nobody said anything. They just sat there and stared at the walls, the ceiling, or the floor. Beverly fell asleep first, than in a few minutes everyone but Richie was out like a light. Richie wanted to so desperately doze off but he couldn't even close his eyes. If he closed his eyes he would be back in the sewers. Back fighting that clown. 

He didn't want to be back fighting that clown. So he stood up. 

He observed the losers. How exhausted they looked. How old they looked. Richie knew that they all aged very well but, it still was weird to look at your old friend's and see how different they looked when they were kids.

Bill had the most gray hair out of all of them. He still acted like he had when they were younger but, his stuttering had definitely gotten better. 

Mike looked very tired like he hadn't had a good night's sleep in decades. He still had his charm like he did as a kid. 

Bev looked she hadn't aged a day since he last saw her when they were thirteen. She just looked wiser and more badass.

Ben changed the most out of everyone. Well, physically. He had lost a lot of weight and had some facial hair. He still acted shy and reminded Richie a bit like a teddy bear, but he would never tell anyone that. 

And Eddie. Eddie looked different. His face looked older and the smile lines on his face were more visible. Richie could still see the faded freckles on his nose every time he looked at him. Richie didn't want to listen to his head screaming about how much he missed Eddie. About how much he missed their banter and calling him 'Eds'. Eddie still acted the same since they were kids. Still a hypochondriac, still short, and he still rambled and Richie couldn't help but smile when he thought about eddie. He was-

"Excuse me?" A nurse asked making Richie jump. 

"Holy shit!" Richie gasped, putting his hand to his heart. "You can't sneak up on me like that, Barbara." Richie knew that the nurse's name wasn't Barbara but she looked like a Barbara. The nurse sighed and brought her clipboard to her chest. 

"Mr. Toizer, my name is Sarah and I'll be Mr. Kaspbrak's primary nurse. He's awake now and is able to take visitors." Richie jumped up and lunged at the nurse. He grabbed her hand and shook it. 

"Thanks doc. Thank you so much. I've gotta wake up the sleeping beauties." Richie said quickly and then dropped the nurse's hand. He began to poke Bev's face. 

"Hey carrot! Wake up! Eddie's up!" Bev woke up slowly and her eyes widened. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah come on! Help me wake up the others!" Richie said instantly and began to walk over to attempt to wake everyone up. Bev grabbed his wrist. 

"Rich... you go first and we'll catch up." Bev let go of his wrist and cupped his hands in hers. "Tell him." 

Richie looked at her in confusion. "What the fuck does that mean?" And then it hit him. "Oh." 

"I'm gonna be straight with you Richie," Richie felt like he should’ve laughed, but he really didn't have the energy. "He's your best friend. He has and always will be. I think he's the only one who hasn't realized how much you love and care for him. He loves you so much, so so much. Just do it, Richie. I know it. I know he feels the same way." Bev kissed his hands and let go. "Go ahead we'll be there in a few minutes." And he went. 

He caught up with the nurse and stood quiet as she began to tell him details. "Mr. Kaspbrak's surgery was successful but it's gonna take a while for him to recover. The wound was very deep. He's still a bit out of it. He might not be very responsive but, I would still talk to him. He would probably appreciate that." Richie nodded and the nurse grabbed the door handle. Richie's heart began to race out of his chest. The door opened and Richie's heart stopped. Looking at Eddie lying there with all the machines hooked up to him made his heart hurt. He could hear his heavy breathing over the beeping monitors. Richie's eyes began to tear up. "I'll be back to refill his medicine in a few hours." 

Richie walked closer to Eddie and sat in the chair by his bed. It was silently for a few seconds before Richie cleared his throat. "Hey Eds." There wasn't a response. "Okay, okay. No need for the silent treatment. I'll stop calling you Eds." Silence. Richie's voice cracked. "I'm sorry. It's my fault you got hurt. You shouldn't have tried to save me. I don't deserve that. I-I..." Richie stopped and took a deep breath. 

"He loves you so much, so so much. Just do it, Richie. I know it. I know he feels the same way." Bev's voice rang in his head and he looked at the love of his life lying in that hospital bed and went for it. 

"Eds?" Silence. "You know the kissing bridge? Well, when I was younger. I carved initials into it. Ours. 'R + E' to be exact. It sounds stupid now that I say it out loud but, it meant so much to me back then. It really did. It took me so long to write two letters on there. I was shaking because I was so nervous if someone would walk by and see me. If the Bower's gang had seen me." He took another deep breath. "I loved you. I loved you alot. I never really thought about how much I loved you until your mom kept you away from us. I felt so shitty and realized that you meant so much to me. And when I saw you at the restaurant my whole mind went into overdrive. All I could remember was how much I loved you. But, those were old feelings and I convinced myself to forget. Have a good time, ya know. My brain was like 'lets get fucking wasted' and I didn't hesitate on that one let me tell you....i'm rambling." Richie sighed and put his head in his hands. "What i'm trying to say is that almost losing you today was awful and made me realize that, that I still love you. I still love you a lot, Eddie. I really don't know what I would do if you died. I-" And Richie began to cry at the thought. Eddie dying down there, down in that awful place. "I'm just...yeah. That's all." He leaned forward and grabbed Eddie's hand and squeezed it. He felt a weak squeeze back. Richie smiled lightly through his tears. 

"Richie?" A weak voice muttered. Richie's face whipped up at Eddie who's eyes were open and watery. Richie watched Eddie as he coughed and cleared his throat. "I-i love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
